


[podfic] my black eye casts no shadow

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Biblical References, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rule 63, Sexswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you cut humanity to the quick, split it open, found its soul, it would have dark red hair and bright wild eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] my black eye casts no shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [my black eye casts no shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/359326) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



> Thank you to Gyzym for her blanket permission to podfic. Listeners, please be aware that although no the depictions of violence tagged above are not necessarily graphic, this podfic contains dubiously consensual sex, a wee bit of blood, and general war-is-hellishness.

Title: [my black eye casts no shadow]()  
Length: 11:12  
File Size/Type: 5.55 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/?n4fh11pz7jcmz8s)

[Streaming link.](http://tindeck.com/listen/qnzb)


End file.
